custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Remember, you cannot nominate candidates until a 2-day period is up. You also cannot vote for a one-week period, giving all nominations a fair chance at winning. If you break these rules your nomination or vote will be swiftly removed. Keep these rules in mind every time the voting center resets. April 18 2016 20:00:00 UTC until voting ends! Featured Article *Infinite Improbability Energy #Nifty little thing I came up with after fixing one of Slice's old pages, based on an old concept of his. #Ye. [[User:Jaggedthorn|'A']] [[User talk:Jaggedthorn|'Word']] [[User blog:Jaggedthorn|'Is']] [[Foreboding Excavations|'A']] [[Implosions|'Thousand']] [[Biome of Blood|'Pictures']] 19:49, March 29, 2016 (UTC) #Arg, this is a really hard choice... I think... I think I'll go with this one Excelsior! 23:18, March 29, 2016 (UTC) # [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]Hard to pronounce! 00:44, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Featured Image *File:Teridaxdrawing.jpg #After much thinking, I have decided to put up this drawing for FI. Excelsior! 23:21, March 21, 2016 (UTC) # # [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]Hard to pronounce! 00:44, March 31, 2016 (UTC) #I likes this one best [[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 00:08, April 5, 2016 (UTC) *File:Pits FI.jpg #One last time. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] #Fire. *Isalake #Fight! Fight! Fight! Featured Story *''The Gods that Ceased to Be'' #Iambic pentameter FTW # [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]Hard to pronounce! 00:44, March 31, 2016 (UTC) #poetry is the highest form of art.[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 16:23, April 5, 2016 (UTC) *''One Final Effort'' #Quite enjoyable, well written and dramatic. A wonderful conclusion to the V Osade storyline. #[[User:Jaggedthorn|'A']] [[User talk:Jaggedthorn|'Word']] [[User blog:Jaggedthorn|'Is']] [[Foreboding Excavations|'A']] [[Implosions|'Thousand']] [[Biome of Blood|'Pictures']] 19:51, March 29, 2016 (UTC) # #It deserves it. # #—[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 18:55, March 31, 2016 (UTC) *''Dark Future'' #Well, yeah, I figured I'll give it ((yet) another) try. Toa Fairon ' Featured Creation *Shard #Once again, what the heck? *Kynsis #Fight! Fight! Fight! # # [[User:Lalajujunini|'La'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]Hard to pronounce! 00:44, March 31, 2016 (UTC) # *Shadow Dragon #This seemed pretty popular last time around, so I might as well give it another shot. #I've always loved dragons Excelsior! 19:19, March 29, 2016 (UTC) # #Removing my entry in favor of Mazeka's Danke Dragon™ -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] *Geetee #I guess I'll actually try to enter something in for once. My desire to participate in something throbes. Besides, I really like this MOC.[[User:Jaggedthorn|'A']] [[User talk:Jaggedthorn|'Word']] [[User blog:Jaggedthorn|'Is']] [[Foreboding Excavations|'A']] [[Implosions|'Thousand']] [[Biome of Blood|'Pictures']] 01:23, March 29, 2016 (UTC) # I love that dragon, but I also love Transformers. Thanks, guys, for making me tear my feeling choosing.[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 00:09, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Featured Trivia *The reason the Toa Kotulsis split apart is because Windfall though 9 was too large of a Toa team to reasonably manage storywise. #Fight! Fight! Fiiiiiiight!! # # [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]Hard to pronounce! 00:44, March 31, 2016 (UTC) #—[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 18:55, March 31, 2016 (UTC) *Toat is a proud owner of a score of 78 on the Mary Sue Test. He thus falls under the category of irredeemable sue and should be burned with fire. However, Toat has a message for those who would wag their fingers at his apparant overpowered- ness. #Excelsior! 15:17, March 22, 2016 (UTC) # #-[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] #[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 00:04, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Featured Quote #Let us celebrate the completion of Besieged by voting for Matau and his enlightening introspective into the nature of wisdom. #What Delta said, only, for this one Excelsior! 20:57, March 29, 2016 (UTC) # This quote is so true.[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 00:06, April 5, 2016 (UTC) #Look at all that angst. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] # #Beautiful.—[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 21:08, March 23, 2016 (UTC) #Of the two Bob quotes here, I find myself favoring this one by a slim margin. # #We've got to choose the better of two... um, quotes # [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]Hard to pronounce! 00:44, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Featured User *FireDrag1091 #In light of his recent retirement, I suggest we once again commemorate out resident Russian for all he has done for the community. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] #Yikes, another really hard choice to make Excelsior! 23:19, March 29, 2016 (UTC) # #*smiley face* # [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]Hard to pronounce! 00:44, March 31, 2016 (UTC) #Give him the farewell he deserves. -Maccy #—[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 18:55, March 31, 2016 (UTC) # # #Never got to know him, but I like him already simply by reading his farewell.[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 00:10, April 5, 2016 (UTC) # Comments